This invention relates to back support devices for supporting a person""s back when he or she is seated.
Backrest cushions in many different forms are well known. Cushions in various shapes, sizes and constructions have been made available for spine comfort and support purposes. A number of devices have included foam chair inserts, and some have been inflatable. For example, inflation devices have been included in automotive seats, controlled by small air pumps which are manually operated by the driver.
In U.S. Patent No. 4,516,568 issued May 14, 1985 to K.C.A. Baxter et al., a pressure exerting device is taught. The device, which can be placed between a human back and a seat back, includes a resilient wedge-shaped member and a modified U-shaped bladder with compartments. The bladder expands the lower region of the device. A belt and an anchor are provided for securing the back support in place. A bladder cover secures the bladder to the wedge-shaped member.
Many back supports support the low back at the expense of compromising the normal curves of the middle back and the neck. These compromises place increased demand upon the middle back and neck muscles, which in turn places indirectly an increase of stress on the low back. An ideal back support should support the body so that it can maintain efficient relationships between the pelvis, spine and head. The back support must encourage the body to move and shift positions. It will stimulate the body to shift back to an optimal position when it falls away from an optimal one.
The present invention provides a device for back support purposes including an inflatable bladder which is generally spherical in shape when filly inflated. A pouch made of cloth material is adapted to contain the bladder when the bladder is only partially inflated. When the device is employed, the partially inflated bladder largely fills the pouch.
The present invention also provides a sitting posture correction device for placement between a backrest and the back of a user. The device comprises an inflatable bladder which is generally spherical in shape when fully inflated and a flexible substantially rectangular cover for the bladder forming a pocket and adapted to contain the bladder, when the latter is partially inflated, in the pocket. The cover has a closable opening for insertion or removal of the bladder. During use of the device, the opening is closed and the bladder is contained within the cover, is partially inflated, and is free to shift and change its shape within the cover.